dogkids_wiki_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
A Problem fit for a king
Slowkun III, the current slowbro and slowpoke king, mysteriously goes missing from Pokemon paradise: the slowpoke region! Slowkun II calls the EFF over to the slowpoke region to help him find his son. Will they find Slowkun III dead, or alive? Find out in this episode of EFF agents! Story The episode starts out with Dogkid, Cynder, and Applejack reading the newspaper at breakfast with the other EFF agents. "Slowkun III gone missin' from his ole' poke paradise?" Applejack says, biting out of her apple. "Who is that? Some poke mastah?" Dogkid stares blankly at the article Applejack pointed out. Slowkun III was her slowking back in her journey into the Johto region! "I've gotta go investigate," She says, starting to throw the scrolls she was reading into big cauldrons under the table. "Slowkun III was one of my pokemon in the Johto region." "Really?" Cynder says, unblinking. "I never knew you went into the Johto region." "Hey!" Spyro yells, entering the dining hall. "Slowkun II just called, and he wants 3 of us to head to Pokemon paradise-the Slowpoke region!" All the eating agents look to Dogkid, expecting her to choose 2 agents to come with her. "Cynder, Spyro," She says after many minutes or glaring around. "Come with me." The three enter the slowpoke region after flying to pokemon paradise, 30 minutes from Kialon island. "Hey, the EFF is here!" says a slowpoke, relaxing in the hot springs. "Slowkun II called them so they can help us find Slowkun III!" "That's right," Cynder says, arching her wings. "We got your call." "Friends!" Slowkun II says, emerging from a dark, dry cave. "My son, Slowkun III went missing yesterday!" "Tell us about it." Dogkid says. "We'll help you after we get the information we need." "Ok, friends," Slowkun II clears his throat before continuing. "Yesterday, my son went into the jungle region of Pokemon paradise to gather more food, since the slowpokes and slowbros won't do it. He said he'd return in 30 minutes, but after 3 hours, he didn't come back!" "Looks like we gotta get serious...MORE serious!" Spyro says, putting his talons in the hot springs. "We'll explore the jungle region for Slowkun III." "Should I come?" Slowkun II. "He told me the path he was taking, and I know where that is." "Sure!" Dogkid says. "Spyro, you stay behind and watch the slowpokes and slowbros. Contact me via text if anything goes wrong, or if Slowkun III returns." "No problem!" Spyro says, jumping into the hot springs. "I'll watch from here! Of course I'll move from place to place around the region every now and then..." Dogkid, Slowkun II, and Cynder set off into the jungle region. "Humid here, eh?" Cynder says as they enter the region. "My son said he was taking this jagged path," Slowkun II says, pointing to a path to the right. "All the rich, ripe fruits are there." They take the path. After about ten minutes of walking, and dodging alot of bug pokemon, they see a row of bushes, and another row of trees, full of fruit. "This is the place Slowkun III said he was going t-" Slowkun II gets cut off by a bunch of Scythers and Scizors landing from the trees above. "Our fruit!" One Scizor hisses at Cynder, Dogkid, and Slowkun II. "Leave or begone into the dungeon of biting bugs!" "We're here for our friend! He came here yesterday," Cynder says, not looking scared at all. "Slowkun III, a slowking." "Well, you're about to see him." A scyther says, gagging Dogkid, Cynder, and Slowkun II. Another scyther blindfolds them. They get thrown into the dungeon, deep into the dirt. They get thrown into a cell. A bunch of pokemon bugs bite them. And so, Dogkid being a ninja, she frees herself, Cynder, and Slowkun II. "Dad???" a mysterious voice calls from the cell next to their cell. "Is...that you?!" "Son!" Slowkun II says, jumping up to hug his son. "So glad we found you! Now, how do we get out...." "Leave it to me," Dogkid says, grabbing Cynder's tail and disappearing. They reappear outside of the cell. "Who are these girls?" Slowkun III asks his father. "Are they search and rescue or something?" "No," Slowkun II says. "They are part of the EFF, I called them to help me find you." After Slowkun II and Slowkun III escaped from their cells, they all teleported together out of the garden. They walked back to the Slowpoke region. "Yay! King is back!" Slowpokes and Slowbros shout out as they see Slowkun III enter the region. "Great goin'!" Spyro says, jumping from a ledge. "Now, Cynder and Dogkid. Let's return to Kialon island." "Goodbye once again, Slowkun III!" Dogkid says before leaving. "I'll visit you again this week, I promise!" "Well, farewell my trainer!" Slowkun III says, waving to the taking flight agents. "My subjects will never forget you...I think!" The agents fly off to Kialon island, as the sun sets far below the horizon. Category:Season 1 episodes